prehistopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anomalocaris
Anomalocaris ("abnormal shrimp") is an extinct genus of anomalocaridid, a family of animals thought to be closely related to ancestral arthropods. The first fossils of Anomalocaris were discovered in the Ogygopsis Shale by Joseph Frederick Whiteaves, with more examples found by Charles Doolittle Walcott in the famed Burgess Shale.2 Originally several fossilized parts discovered separately (the mouth, feeding appendages and tail) were thought to be three separate creatures, a misapprehension corrected by Harry B. Whittington and Derek Briggs in a 1985 journal article. Anatomy Anomalocaris is thought to have been a predator. It propelled itself through the water by undulating the flexible lobes on the sides of its body.4 Each lobe sloped below the one more posterior to it,5 and this overlapping allowed the lobes on each side of the body to act as a single "fin", maximizing the swimming efficiency.4 The construction of a remote-controlled model showed this mode of swimming to be intrinsically stable,6 meaning that Anomalocaris did not need a complex brain to manage balance while swimming. The body was widest between the third and fifth lobe and narrowed towards the tail; it had at least 11 lobes in total.5 It is difficult to distinguish lobes near the tail, making an accurate count difficult.5 Anomalocaris had a large head, a single pair of large, compound eyes on stalks comprising approximately 16,000 individual lenses,78 and an unusual, disk-like mouth. The mouth was composed of 32 overlapping plates, four large and 28 small, resembling a pineapple ring with the center replaced by a series of serrated prongs.2 The mouth could constrict to crush prey, but never completely close, and the tooth-like prongs continued down the walls of the gullet.9 Two large 'arms' (up to seven inches in length when extended9) with barb-like spikes were positioned in front of the mouth.3 The tail was large and fan-shaped, and along with undulations of the lobes, was probably used to propel the creature through Cambrian waters.2410 Stacked lamella of what were probably gills attached to the top of each lobe. For the time in which it lived, Anomalocaris was a truly gigantic creature, reaching lengths of up to two meters. Discovery Anomalocaris has been misidentified several times, in part due to its makeup of a mixture of mineralized and unmineralized body parts; the mouth and feeding appendage was considerably harder and more easily fossilized than the delicate body.9 Its name originates from a description of a detached 'arm', described by Joseph Frederick Whiteaves in 1892 as a separate crustacean-like creature due to its resemblance to the tail of a lobster or shrimp.9 The first fossilized anomalocarid mouth was discovered by Charles Doolittle Walcott, who mistook it for a jellyfish and placed it in the genus Peytoia. Walcott also discovered a second feeding appendage but failed to realize the similarities to Whiteaves' discovery and instead identified it as feeding appendage or tail of the extinct Sidneyia.9 The body was discovered separately and classified as a sponge in the genus Laggania; a mouth was found with the body, but was interpreted by its discoverer Simon Conway Morris as an unrelated Peytoia that had through happenstance settled and been preserved with Laggania. Later, while clearing what he thought was an unrelated specimen, Harry B. Whittington removed a layer of covering stone to discover the unequivocally connected arm thought to be a shrimp tail and mouth thought to be a jellyfish.29 Whittington linked the two species, but it took several more years for researchers to realize that the continuously juxtaposed Peytoia, Laggania and feeding appendage actually represented a single, enormous creature.9 Because Peytoia was named first, it became the correct name for the entire animal. The original feeding arm, however, came from a larger species distinct from Peytoia and "Laggania", which retains the name Anomalocaris.11 Stephen Jay Gould cites Anomalocaris as one of the fossilized extinct species he believed to be evidence of a much more diverse set of phyla that existed in the Cambrian Period9 (discussed in his book Wonderful Life), a conclusion disputed by other paleontologists.2 In 2011, six fossils of compound eyes dated to the Cambrian period (515 million years ago) were recovered from an archaeological dig at Emu Bay on Kangaroo Island, Australia. The eyes were the first found that belonged to Anomalocaris, proving that Anomalocaris was indeed an arthropod as had been suspected. The find also indicated that advanced arthropod eyes able to "tell friend or foe and detect features of the environment" had evolved very early, before the evolution of jointed legs or hardened exoskeletons. The eyes were 30 times more powerful than those of trilobites, long thought to have had the most advanced eyes of any contemporary species. With 30,000 lenses, the resolution of the 3 centimetres (1.2 in) wide eyes would have been rivalled only by that of the modern dragonfly, which has 28,000 lenses in each eye. Ecology Category:Burgess Shale fossils Category:Anomalocaridids Category:Carnivores Category:Maotianshan shales fossils Category:Cambrian animals Category:Prehistoric invertebrates